Monster
by kyokumura
Summary: Alguien deberia llamar a un doctor, porque algo debia estar seriamente mal con el. Lo suficientemente mal para amar a un mounstro como era el. *TOMCO*
1. Call the doctor

**CALL THE DOCTOR.**

Algo estaba totalmente mal con el.

Era el unico pensamiento que rondaba en su mente con cada movimiento que hacia el demonio detras de el.

Penetrandolo lentamente, en una dulce tortura que el amaba.

No, no se referia a el como un demonio de manera figurada, sino literal.

Marco Diaz se dejaba penetrar por el demonio mas temperamental del universo: Tom.

Un escalofrio lo recorrio por toda su columna vertebral. Lo estaba enloqueciendo tanto.

-Te gusta Diaz? - Tom clavo sus colmillos en el hombre de aquel chico que se removia inquieto bajo el. Le gustaba someterlo, marcarlo como suyo.

Lo odiaba tanto pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba.

Marco Diaz le habia quitado el amor de Star Butterfly.

Peleaban todo el tiempo, pero se llevaban tan bien cuando el estaba dentro suyo.

Era una deliciosa tortura.

Aquella postura lo aburrio al poco tiempo, rodeo aquel moreno cuerpo con sus brazos cambiando de lugares, dejando que el joven Diaz lo cabalgara.

-Voy a abusar de ti esta noche, chico seguridad.~

Diaz se sonrojo ante la nueva postura adquirida sumandole las palabras que Tom le decia con aquella sonrisa altiva que tanto odiaba y amaba.

En su relacion no habia chispas, solo fuego en gasolina ardiendo en la obscuridad.

-Llama a un doctor, porque creo que debe haber algo mal conmigo.

-Porque lo dices?

-Porque debo estar loco para estar deseando que un mounstro me destroce...

¿Porque lo queria? Que alguien se lo dijera por favor.

Despues de todo, el era un mounstro.

Ese chico era un jodido mounstro, pero lo ama.

Amaba el lado bestial que tenia.

Amaba el miedo que causaba en los demas cuando lo miraban a los ojos.

Amaba su demoniaco que era tan posesivo.

E inclusive , de alguna manera...

Amaba el morbo que le producia el haberle quitado algo a Star.

Tom juraba que la iba a amar siempre.

Y ahi estaba el.

Tomandolo de sus acarameladas caderas perdiendo totalmente el control.

Definitivamente estaba algo mal en su cabeza.

Alguien llame a un doctor.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

El Tomco se gano un lugar grande en mi corazon wrnvarnmigra.

Quiza lo haga fic largo, o quiza lo deje en oneshot, aun no lo se XD

Ya veremos.

Nos leemos luego~~


	2. Must be something wrong with me

**MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME.**

Ese chico era el verdadero mounstro.

Ahi estaba el jugando con Star Butterfly, riendo despreocupado.

Oh si... El bastardo lo estaba tentando.

Olia su excitacion, la cual comenzaba a despertar la suya propia.

Aquel par comian nachos en la sala del hogar de Diaz mientras compartian un sillon.

El? Los miraba desde el asiento de enfrente.

Veia aquel queso de nachos escurrirse traviesamente de los labios del chico quien al percatarse de aquello se relamia con su traviesa lengua, procurando captar su atencion en aquel lento y tortuoso movimiento.

El chico seguridad sabia como seducir con su propio encanto.

Aquellas miradas furtivas que le daba, el relamer de su lengua traviesa en busca del sabor a queso de nacho en la comisura de los labios , las delicadas caderas que con cada movimiento parecia hacer arder su sangre acrecentando su deseo por sujetarlas y recorrerlas con sus propias manos.

La pelicula que veian monstruo una escena que hizo sobresaltar al moreno chico haciendo que soltara un agudo gritillo.

Tom lo haria gritar pero por otra cosa.

Marco se levanto de aquel sofa llevando consigo el plato de nachos ahora vacio.

-Ire por mas nachos, Star.

-Sisisisi, Marco. Ahora muevete y dejame ver. -La princesa movia la cabeza energicamente intentando no perderse ni un segundo de aquella pelicula de terror.

-Tom, me ayudas? -El chico seguridad le sonreia amablemente.

Si, claro. Lujuria disfrazada de amabilidad.

-Ya que. -Tom se levanto del sillon pasando frente al televisor provocando pequeños ruidos de protesta por parte de Star.

Ambos ingresaron en la cocina e inmediatamente Marco fue a buscar el queso para nachos en la nevera mientras ordenaba a Tom buscar los totopos para el delicioso platillo mexicano*

El joven Diaz se encontraba sumergido en la busqueda del queso mientras el demonio ya sostenia los totopos y fijaba la mirada descaradamente en el trasero del chico.

Oh dios, comenzaba a hacer calor.

Mucho calor.

-Te tengo! -Marco se enderezo sacando la cabeza del frigorifico mientras sostenia aquel recipiente lleno de queso para su delicioso manjar.

Unas manos calidas se posaron en sus caderas y comenzaron a trazar circulos en ellas levantando un poco su poleron.

-Eh, Tom? Que haces?

-Busco el queso... -Las manos del demonio se movian descaradas por la acaramelada piel del chico.

-Eso no tiene sentido, el queso esta justo aqui.

-Mmm... nop. Estoy seguro que aun no lo encuentras. -Las manos de Tom subian por las suaves curvas del humano.

-Tom, mientes tan mal~

Diaz giro su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Tom, atrapado entre la nevera y el calido cuerpo del demonio.

-Si tanto quieres tocarme solo hazlo.

-Oh, _segurity boy~_ Tocarte es lo minimo que quiero hacer.

La pierna de Tom se colo entre las suyas haciendo una leve presion en su entrepierna.

Tom sabia que ya habia caido ante los encantos de aquel latino chico.

Humano y demonio juntos?

Algo debia estar verdaderamente mal en el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Escribi esto en videollamada con blackoctubre XD , y pues no es largo porque me quede sin inspiracion :C

Nos leemos luego uvu


End file.
